


In The Room Down The Hall

by hereweshallmeetagain



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, I'm sleepy I can't type a proper warning, MDD!Charles, Read at Your Own Risk, Suicide, after DoFC, if you're easily triggered please do not read, it is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was two months after Washington that Charles finally snapped.</p>
<p>No one was paying attention at that time. </p>
<p>Not true. One person was paying attention. But that person was easily deceived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Room Down The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a post in writeworld.org (see end note for link). In case you didn't read the tags, here's the warning: dark, depression, suicide, potential triggers for the unbalanced mind. grammar mistakes. I am sleepy after all. Writing this seemed like a good idea a couple hours ago, but I can't for the love of God remembered why it was so.

* * *

 

It was two months after Washington that Charles finally snapped.

 

In his defense, Hank didn’t know that Charles’ condition had been getting worse. Charles mostly shielded him from the aftereffects of his telepathy. Charles told Hank that after over eight years of inactivity, his powers are unstable, at best. Jokingly, he added that he didn’t want Hank to fell asleep as himself then waking up thinking he was a housewife two town over.

Hank had forgotten that Charles Xavier the telepath is also a master at concealing his pain.

 

* * *

  

_loveyouloveyouhopeyourdoingwellgoodbye_

Mystique was in Rome when the wave of emotion hit her. Her first reaction had been anger at the blatant invasion of privacy. The second had been worry, for her projected anger received no reaction whatsoever. The third had been fear, for when she called to the mansion two hours later from her hotel room, no one answered.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex woke up that morning from a dream of the mansion, on the weeks before Cuba. On a whim, he called Scott’s school and told them Scott won’t be able to attend that day because of family matters. He then woke Scott, packed them both an overnight bag and drive with his still sleepy brother to Westchester.

When they arrived, Alex was surprised with the mansion’s condition. He was even more surprised when a harried Beast explained to him about Charles’ suicide attempt on early hours that morning. He and Scott stayed at the mansion as Hank returned to the hospital.

He was there to receive Mystique’s call later that night. And Magneto’s.

 

* * *

 

Magneto woke up in tears, for no reason he can think of.

On the years of his imprisonment, he’d learned some form of meditation. Compartmentalize his memories for quick access of rage and serenity. He may not see eye to eye with Charles, but some valuable lesson sticks.

That room in his mind that used to be bright and warm and _good_ is now dark and cold.

 

* * *

 

 His lower back feels like it’s on fire.

It had been getting worse lately, since Washington. He knew exactly what is wrong, and fooling Hank was so very easy now that he has his telepathy back.

But it is getting harder and he is thinning, from the injury and from his mental shields being battered and rammed from all directions and having to keep the disguise in front of Hank.

Hank does not know about the weight loss, or the sleepless nights, or the compartment behind the bookcase, or the false bottom on the second drawer of the bedside table.

Eleven years ago it was five surgeries and eight months recuperation. Not this time. Not anymore.

Drink, Hank, Raven, serum, pills. Exactly in that order.

 

The note was left on the bedside table.

 

_Dear Hank, or whoever found this note,_

_I’m sorry._

_Please tell that to Logan, too._

 

* * *

 

 Someone up there must have a morbid sense of humor.

Raven and he arrived at the same time in the hospital. They even parked their cars next to each other. And yet, it was not the time and place to settle past differences.

They found Hank in the hallway in front of the intensive care unit.

**“He's in the room down the hall... alive.”**

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://writeworld.org/post/101343784369/hes-in-the-room-down-the-hall-alive


End file.
